titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Again, With The Titans Scene Eight
Jump City was in a bad way. The uncontrollable song and dance epidemic Sweet was causing was leading to serious problems, and efforts to help were hampered even more by groups of people still in the street singing and dancing. Not to mention that the rescuers were prone to the same sudden attacks. Which were not good when you were driving. Raven looked at the flaming wreck of a car, even as people continued to sing and dance behind it. This couldn’t continue. One more day of this and Jump City would be in ruins. Plus, there was Starfire to think of. Yet…Raven wondered if any of it mattered. Noel had been right. She was a robot inside, and all the necessity of that in the world was not longer helping her block out the pain of what she was missing. How ironic. Everyone thought she was empty inside. They had no idea… Or maybe she had no idea. Maybe she was empty inside. Maybe all her emotions were dead, carefully murdered by her through years of effort. Maybe she was a robot, a shell… And maybe that meant she could be filled… Or maybe it meant nothing. Raven stared at the flame and pondered. Raven: I touch the fire and it freezes me I look into it and it’s black Why can’t I feel? My skin should crack and peel I want the fire back… (In the abandoned club, Sweet sat down, a terrified, voiceless Starfire beside him, no longer even able to get up. Somehow Raven saw this in a brief flash) Raven: Now through the smoke She calls to me To make my way across the flame To save the day Or maybe melt away Perhaps it’s all the same (Raven turns and starts walking) So I will Walk through the fire ‘Cause where else can I turn? So I will Walk through the fire And let it… (Cut to Savior, who is sitting in an alleyway, sulking) Savior: The torch I bear Is scorching me But Raven cares not, I’ve no doubt (getting angry) I hope she FRIES! I’M FREE IF THAT BITCH DIES! (Anger fades, Noel sighs) I better help her out Sweet: (standing up) Cause she is Drawn to the fire Some people Savior: She will Savior/Sweet: Never learn And she will Walk through the fire And let it… (Back to the three remaining Titans at the T-Tower) Cyborg: If we help will we estrange her? Are we putting Kory in danger? Or is Raven too far gone to care? Robin: What if Raven can’t defeat it? Beast Boy: Beady-Eyes is right, we’re needed. (Robin glares at him for calling him Beady Eyes) Or we could just sit around and glare All Three: (getting up) We’ll see it through It’s what we’re always here to do So we will Walk through the fire… (Back to Raven. She is looking around a bit, as if she was expecting the other Titans to disobey her request and come after her. But it looks like they’re not coming) Raven: So one by one, they turn from me… I guess my friends can’t face the cold (Memory Starfire: What can’t we face…) Raven: Yet why I froze Not one among them knows (Memory Starfire: If we’re together?) Raven: And never can be told. (All the following lines overlap as we rapidly switch viewpoints. It’s one of those parts where it comes off really badly in writing. The “main” lines are the ones NOT in brackets: they can be heard clearly while the bracketed ones are kind of sung in the background and you’re not really aware of them unless you’re listening. It works on TV, and I’ll try my best, but it probably won’t seem like it flows unless you see the original episode) Cyborg: Mrs. Graveface just keeps on getting graver (Sweet: So one by one, they come to me) Savior: First he’ll hurt her, then I’ll save her Robin: Everything is turning out so dark (Sweet: The distance redness as their guide/Raven: Going through the motions) Savior: No I’ll save her, then I’ll kill her! (Sweet: But what they find, ain’t what they had in mind/Raven: Walking through the part) Beast Boy: I think this line’s mostly filler Cyborg: What’s it going to take to strike a spark? (Sweet: It’s what they have inside) Raven: These endless days (Sweet: She will come…) Are finally ending in a blaze (Sweet: To me…) All Titans: And we are Caught in the fire The point of no return So we will Walk through the fire And let it…burn (A fire truck drives past the walking Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy) Let it burn… (Savior uses the Shimmer to pull himself over a fence) Let it burn (Raven approaches the door to the night club) Let it BURN! BLAM! The door of the nightclub was blown off its hinges as Raven walked in, her hands glowing with her dark power. In the club, Sweet smiled. “Showtime!” Previous Scene~o~Menu~o~To Conclusion